Honor among Thieves
by shadowkitten1
Summary: New chapter 4! Some more cameos. Try and guess who they are. Tell me do you guys want me to write something about how Logan and Felicia met?
1. chapter 1

            Angelica flashed the security camera a smile as it turned towards her. The air began to ripple around her due to the extreme and sudden rise in temperature. Things in the room began to melt or just burst into flames.

            Silent as a cat on velvet paws Felicia landed behind two security guards. They didn't even notice her. They went running to put out the fire in the control room. In a matter of minutes her bag was full. She started to go but then caught sight of a really big diamond. She smiled and reached for it. As soon as she touched it an alarm went off. She grabbed it and shoved down her tight leather suit. "Freeze," someone yelled. Something ran by so fast that all they saw was a streak of color and were nearly knocked over by the wind that followed. The guard was stunned giving Felicia time to escape.

Later… 

Monet tapped her fingers on the table and looked at the stuff Felicia had thrown there. "Nice," she mumbled. "But is that it," she asked. "You know, because it seems like you went after something that almost got you caught," she continued. Felicia pulled the diamond out. She blinked and it disappeared from her hand. She looked up to see that Monet was now holding it. "Even better," Monet said, putting it in her pocket. "Just consider it a small fee on account that I saved your ass, again," Monet told her.


	2. chapter 2

                Edie pulled herself inside the window. She, being one of the newbies, had been sent out on an initiation mission. She had obviously gotten off to bad start with Monet after falling asleep while the group's leader was no doubt explaining something important. Trying to tell Monet that she couldn't help herself was useless. But robbing the Kingpin?! This was a disaster waiting to happen. Especially if she fell asleep again. 

            Edie began to inspect the room looking for something of value. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear a dog sniffing around outside the door. It began to howl. She froze and was on the verge of tears. Someone started upstairs, like they wanted to check out what was going on. She didn't want to use her powers, for fear they would leave her completely vulnerable. But she didn't see any other way. She grabbed something off the dresser to prove that she had been there and teleported herself out. When she landed she was already unconscious and hit the ground hard.

            Sometime later she came to, and felt something heavy on her back. She moaned sleepily and yawned. "Hey girl," she heard Felicia say. "That was me last night. Sorry if I scared you. I screwed up your mission. That's all Monet needs to know," Felicia told her. "Thanks, she really hates me," Edie said with a sigh. "Monet hates everyone. So your nothing special," Felicia said laughing. Felicia stood up. "I think you should go, though," she said suddenly taking a serious tone. Edie looked at her in disbelief. "What?" Felicia wouldn't make eye contact. "A girl with narcolepsy has no place as a thief. Don't take this the wrong way. I'm trying to look out for you," Felicia told her. "Look at me," Edie said bitterly. "I have blue skin! What else am I going to do looking like this? Hell, how am I going to live? I've been hiding all my life because of this," Edie ranted. "Calm down. I have a friend who may be able to help you. Just lay low for a few days and everything will be okay," Felicia said. Edie nodded. 

Later that day…

            Felicia sat nervously at the bar counter. She fit in with the crowd, but inside she felt like a sore thumb. She broke a peanut shell with her fingers. "What do you want," she heard a familiar voice growl.  She couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face. She turned. "Logan, it's been a long time," she said. "What do you want," he repeated. "I need your help," she said. "What are you doing for a living right now," he asked. "I'm a thief," she said, after a momentary pause. He turned around and headed out, ignoring her calls for him. He hesitated, briefly at the door. "I'll give you help, when you change your life," he told her. 

            Felicia ran out to catch him. "But it's not for me. We both know that I am beyond saving. You have to help this other girl. I tried but all I was able to do was make Monet her enemy. And we both know that there is only one place that she is safe from Monet," Felicia told him. "Xavier would take care of her," he said. "Logan, I'm not talking about the Institute," she said. 


	3. chapter 3

            Several gunshots were fired waking Edie. She sat up slightly peering over the dash of the abandoned car she was hiding in. She heard someone running away. She knew what happened; they had killed someone and now they couldn't get away fast enough. She had seen it before. They may be able to avoid the police but not from their conscience. A childhood friend had suffered that very fate and later took her own life. 

            'What is to become of me,' she wondered. She was worried that Monet would come after her even after Felicia had hidden her away. Felicia had assured her that Monet would never return to that place after a previous experience had scared her away for good. Edie wasn't so sure that she wanted to go someplace that frightened Monet.

            *                        *                        *

            Felicia followed Logan to his motorcycle. "Please Logan. Do this for her," Felicia pleaded one last time hoping to get through to him. His shoulders slumped. "Will she be okay there, if I do this," he asked. "Honestly, I'd give her a week. But that is longer then she would have here," she told him. "This is crazy. I can't abandon a girl there," he told her. "Why not? You did it to me," Felicia retorted.

He turned to look at her. Looking at her in this way made him get all nostalgic. He started thinking about when they first met. She had been much younger then, only twelve. Now he figured she'd be about seventeen, maybe eighteen. He was silent for a few minutes, dwelling on the past. "Do you still take long showers," he asked. "Always," she told him. He sighed. "I'll talk to Xavier about letting me use the blackbird," he said finally. Felicia smiled in that way that made him go weak. A few white strands fell across her face, making her more radiant. He looked away to stop himself from starting something they both would regret.


	4. chapter 4

"I agree but don't you think that robbing a bank is a little much? I mean we could come up with the money some other way," Angelica said to Wade. "Let me guess, you want to make the money honestly? What the hell kind of thief are you," he retorted. "The kind who is smart enough to recognize a bad idea, which is obviously more than I can say for you," she shot back. "Bitch," he mumbled under his breath. Two of the newbies , a boy with glowing red eyes and a girl with green hair, came over to them. "Hi," the girl said cheerfully. Angelica rolled her eyes. The guy was silent and just sat down, staring at the floor. "He's a little weird," the girl said. "By the way, I'm Lorna," the girl added. "I could careless," Angelica said. "Yeah, man go the fuck on," Wade told them. Lorna was taken aback and looked ready to cry before she walked away, but the guy sat there for a minute staring at Wade looking absolutely livid. Angelica made a quick glance at Wade and thought she saw him swallow nervously. 

"I never thought it would happen," Monet said appearing so suddenly next to Angelica that it caused the latter to scream. She sighed. "A teleporter would have been very valuable to us," she said. She turned to the guy with red eyes. "I want you to take care of Edie, and Wade you bring Felicia back here," she told them

Across town…

"What is going to happen to me," Edie asked, with panic in her voice. "With the Institute totaled and Logan missing? I can't help you. I'm sorry," Felicia told her. Everything was quiet for a few minutes. "Besides, I don't think you would have survived in the Savage Land," Felicia said. Edie buried her face in her hands. "I don't know, maybe I can take you to Canada," Felicia said trying to raise Edie's spirits "Just go," Edie said. "I'm not going to. Maybe there is something I can do. I'm not sure what but I can't just take off knowing what will happen," Felicia told her. "Can I ask you something first," Edie asked. "What," was the response. "Why did it get quiet all of a sudden," Edie said. Felicia glanced around trying to see anything in the darkness. Although she couldn't see the body she knew immediately who the pair of glowing red eyes belonged. "Run Edie," she said. "But…" "Go!!!!!" Edie took off without another word.

Edie hadn't gotten to far before her foot slipped into a small hole. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Her ankle was broken and she could hear them getting closer. She knew she was about to die. She started sobbing in terror. Just before they got to her someone came running out the woods and tackled them. It wasn't Felicia. In fact Edie didn't recognize them at all. Still it was painfully obvious that he was a mutant. The pinkish skin and feelers gave that away. She watched in awe as he fought and chased off her attacker. A few minutes later he returned. "I thought you could use some help," he said. "Wow," was all she could say. 


End file.
